Fate's Eternal Ice
by n1nastill
Summary: Series of one-shots of Fate bringing Elsa and Anna together.
1. Fate's Eternal Ice

People often say that dreams are caused by wishes; others say it is your brains method of piecing together what you have learnt and felt over the years, but all these theories are far from right. For dreams are fragmented memories or your hidden lives, those you lived yet cannot fully comprehend.

The idea of past lives is nothing new to you humans, for you have battled the idea for centuries without a final answer of the possibilities. What you may not realise is certain humans are forever entwined, are destined to seek each other out even if they do not know this.

One of those humans was Annika Andersen a girl of Arendelle decent yet residing in the sun-filled city of Corona. Many would think her life of constant moving and impermanent homes is a cruel way of bringing up a child, yet it is all a part of the plan, to bring her to the one who shall bring light to her soul as it did over nearly two hundred years ago.

The memories come to Annika same as they have since the day she was aware of the world around her, in the form of a dream. She does not see what is happening, nor can she explore the world for she is frozen, cold, hearing only the screams of a woman begging for an Anna, apologising over and over. Annika wishes to move, to comfort the girl, but as the cold fills her heart the panic sets in.

Annika threw herself up from her pillow, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks and her chest heaving in terror. Her bloodshot eyes dragged themselves to the glaring red lights of her alarm clock, _"Eight o'clock…" _Throwing her head back onto the pillow Annika let out a sigh before realisation hits her, _"Eight? Shit, it's eight."_

Leaping from the warm depths of her bed, Annika grabbed whatever clothes she could find from what was once called her floor. Pulling on her sand coloured trousers, covered in cat hair – how her cat still has fur is beyond her – she tripped herself up, landing face first on the thick layer of unwashed fabric below.

_"Annika? What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing mama."_

_"Have you only just gotten up?_

_"No – no of course not."_

_"You're late."_

_"What's new?"_

Often Annika did not worry about being late for school, especially since she has had so many first days. But for reasons unknown to her, she felt as if that day was important. Annika had assumed it was due to it being the first day of University, that it would be the longest her family have stayed in one place. Oh, only if she knew the truth. If only she knew what I had planned for her.

Taking the closest white, collarless shirt to her, she gives it a quick inhale before pulling it over her bra clad body and rushing out of her bedroom. Not bothering to do her hair in any particular style, Annika took a purple silken scarf and pulled it over the ginger mass as an attempt to hold it in place. Unfortunately for Annika she never quite developed the ability to multitask, so as with most mornings she ended up with her backside firmly planted on the bottom step. "_Annika, have you fallen again?"_

_"No mama."_

Pushing the pain from her face, the young woman made her way to the kitchen to say good morning to her parents. "_Oh goodness Annika." _With an exasperated huff, her mother took hold of her daughter's shirt, tucking it in her trousers in a more acceptable manner. _"Honestly, if you insist on wearing shirts you need to learn to tuck them properly." _Her eyes travelled up to a large crease partially hidden by Annika's yellow and purple braces. _"And learn to iron…I cannot believe you are planning on going to school looking like that."_

With a child-like moan, Annika turned to her father who was obviously smiling behind his stern facial expression. _"Papa, tell mama she is being mean."_

_"Idunn, I have been told by the Queen you are not to be mean to her." _Agdar looked back to his daughter with a coy smile on his thin lips. _"Better darling?"_

_"Yes papa." _Sauntering over to her father, Annika placed a loving kiss on his forehead before turning to her unamused mother. _"Now mama, the Queen needs picking up after class. I expect you to be waiting for me at three."_

Taking hold of the back of her daughter's neck, Idunn gently coaxed Annika out of the kitchen door and towards the shoe rack by the front door. _"I am sorry Queen however the Queen mother is busy today."_

Slipping on a pair of deep brown brogues and throwing a leather satchel over her shoulder Annika frowned. _"You want me to cycle, don't you?"_

_"What kind of mother would I be if I allowed my daughter to become lazy by driving?" _Placing a few coins in her daughter's hand, Idunn smiled sweetly. Often it was said that Annika took the looks of her father, however her smile was all down to her mother. _"Here's some change for lunch and don't forget to text me later to tell me if you need anything from the shop."_

_"Sure mama." _Taking a step out of the door, Annika took her bicycle that was chained to the fence.

_"And Annika." _She turned to her mother. _"Please, make friends this time."_

Pushing a pair of vintage headphones over hear ears, the young redhead laughed, _"Oh please mama, when have you known me not to make friends?"_

It was true Annika was more than capable of making friends; however she was moved around so often her friends were mostly those of the wrong crowd. Those who could make her days a little less sad and more exciting, filled with drinking, smoking and frequent visits from the police.

However for once Annika was determined to change that, she wanted to make real friends. Friends should could invite over, go to the cinema with, anything other than getting in trouble. And of course, I cannot help myself, I just need to give little Annika a helping hand.

As she sped through the streets of Corona, music blaring through her headphones, panatela cigar pressed between her lips, Annika was not quite paying attention to everything in front of her. Including a certain blonde who had stepped off the pavement.

Only when Annika's eyes took in the sight of near-white hair cut in a pixie style, did the sudden realisation that she was about to crash hit Annika.

"Elisabeth, watch out!"

Gripping her brakes as hard as she could, Annika attempted to stop. Unfortunately this caused her bicycle to tip forwards, propelling her off the seat and into the woman who was stood before her, slamming them both to the cold tarmac.

The accident took less than thirty seconds, but the time it took for Annika to remove herself from the chest of the woman seemed to have taken an eternity. Her head was ringing and her arm was hurting, making it difficult to help herself up. "Ah, what the hell is your problem?"

If she was paying attention, Annika would have heard the familiarity behind the woman's voice, but instead she looked up at the blonde whose eyes – although beautiful – were full of anger. "You're burning me!"

Suddenly realising her cigar was still in her mouth, but dropping ash on the woman below her, Annika rolled herself off the stranger as quickly as possible. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't – I mean – I – " Now free from the clutches of Annika, the woman stood up, dusting her white pair of dungarees down. "I am sorry."

"Next time watch where – " She stopped, staring at Annika for a moment. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. Annika thought the expression on her face was that if you had seen a ghost. She looked terrified yet confused. Suddenly realising she was staring; the blonde shook her head – her hair lightly flying with the movement – before continuing. "Watch where you are going next time, alright? What you did was not okay."

Clutching her arm in pain, Annika nodded only to have her gazes pulled away when an overly-slim brunette came running over. "Elisabeth Christian, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde, whose name is clearly Elisabeth raised her arms and took a step back when the brunette came pushing her finger against the taller woman's collar bone. "I – uh – what do you mean?"

"You are the one who caused the crash, not her. Now apologise."

"What? Meg, you can't be serious."

"You bet I'm serious." Meg pointed her almost bone-like finger towards Annika, who was now feeling slightly nervous as the other two towered over her by a good four inches. "You stepped out into the road when she was coming, you should have been paying attention."

"Meg…honey…"

"Don't you honey me, now apologise."

Annika's jaw dropped as Elisabeth turned to her and let out a deep sigh. "I am sorry for causing you to crash."

"And…" Meg prompted.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, causing Annika to laugh lightly. "And for shouting at you."

"It is fine." Annika smiled, extending her uninjured arm to Elisabeth while keeping the other clenched close to her chest. "I am Annika."

"Elisabeth, and this is my pain in the arse girlfriend, Meg." Within moments of those words leaving her mouth, Meg clipped her girlfriend around the back of the head.

"Watch it or no sex for you."

Rolling her eyes once again, Elisabeth turned to Annika "Yeah ri – " Elisabeth stopped her sentence when she noticed the pain Annika was in. "Oh my God, you're arm."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I just bumped it, that's all."

"No, you are bleeding."

Annika looked down at her elbow and watched as her white shirt slowly turned red. _"Shit…"_

Pushing Elisabeth out of the way Meg took a look at Annika's arm. "Right, we need to get you to the nurse." Turning back to her partner, Meg blew a piece of hair from her face. "Elisabeth, you get Annika's stuff, lock her bike up and – Annika, are you a first year?" Annika nodded. "Okay, and get her enrolled, I'll take her to the nurse."

"Uh – can't she go on her own?" The glare Elisabeth was given was all the confirmation she needed. "Okay, I'll meet you there in like twenty minutes."

Placing a warming hand on the back of Annika, Meg ushered her through the busy halls of Corona's University. The environment was far from what the redhead was used to, she often went to small schools where everyone would stare for the unusual clothes she wore, or that she couldn't speak their language. But here, she has already heard three different languages in the space of five minutes, clothing differed between people. And the only reason she was being watched at that moment was because of the blood dripping across the white-tiled flooring, which stemmed from her elbow.

Knocking on the frosted, glass door of the nurse's office, a small voice invited Meg and Annika to enter. Peering her head through the door, Meg gave the nurse – who seemed no older than themselves – a polite smile. "Sorry to disturb you Rapunzel, but we got a little situation with my friend here."

Friend, the sound of the word brought heat through the heart of Annika which eventually became evident in the redness of her cheeks. "Come in and have a seat on the bed."

Meg pushed Annika in further to the office, which had an air of coldness with the white walls and floors. The only colour coming from the pink shoes the brunette nurse was wearing. "So dear, what's your name?"

"Annika, Annika Andersen."

Taking hold of Annika's arm, nurse Rapunzel glanced at the blood stained shirt and tutted. "Right, sorry Annika but I can't do anything unless you take this shirt off." Rapunzel turned to Meg with an apologetic look on her face.

"Right, yes. Well Annika I will be waiting outside for you."

"Thank you."

Meg shrugged, waltzing to the door, her almost porn-like, short purple skirt swaying with each movement. "No worries munchkin."

Annika looked at Rapunzel with a confused look on her face, "What's a munchkin?"

"A pet name used for a short person. Now come on, take your shirt off."

"Well normally I would ask for a drink first…" Nurse Rapunzel's eyes turned from happiness to annoyance; clearly Annika's humour was not appreciated in that situation.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Meg looked up from the floor, where she had been sat for a minute to see her girlfriend stood by her. "Hey." Elisabeth slumped down to the floor, her face red and her chest heaving. "What happened to you?"

"Do you know Annika is doing Norse Studies?"

"No."

"And did you know Norse Studies is on the top floor of the History building?"

"No…"

"And did you know that the History building has six floors and no working lift? That means I had to walk up, and then down seventy-two fucking steps to get her enrolled!"

Meg crinkled her nose up, trying to hold back a laugh. "So what you are telling me is that you are unfit?"

"What? No! I – "

_"Motherthorfucker!"_

Meg and Elisabeth both jumped at the sudden shouting coming from the Nurse's office. "Christ." The brunette put her hand to her chest, hoping to slow her heart down. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe that was Annika screaming 'mother Thor fucker'."

"Mother Thor – what the hell? How did you know that? That didn't sound like English to me."

Elisabeth laughed, taking her girlfriends hand in her own. "That is because my darling, that wasn't English, that was Norwegian."

"Norwegian?" Laughing at herself, Meg put her head against the door. "Is that why Annika has a funny accent?"

"She doesn't have a funny accent…does she?"

"Honey, you can't even tell the difference between an American accent and an English accent, trust me, she sounds funny." Hearing the door unlock, Meg stood herself up, Elisabeth following suit.

"Well do I sound funny?"

Meg gave her best fake smile and shook her head, "No of course not honey, you sound perfectly fine."

When the door opened, Rapunzel stepped out with a pale Annika besides her. "Is she alright?" Meg asked, not moving her eyes from the previously flushed redhead.

"She has quite a nasty cut on her elbow, so she will need to go to the hospital to have it stitched. All I was able to do was wrap it up to stop her ruining anymore floors."

Elisabeth took a step forward with a concerned smile on her face, "I'll take her, I can drive her there."

Meg looked at her girlfriend. "Want me to come?"

"No, it's fine. You need to get to class anyway. My class doesn't start for another few hours."

"Sure." Meg took Annika's hand gently, coaxing her down the hall. "Come on Annika; let's get you to the hospital."

Annika looked down before shutting her eyes from dizziness. "You don't have to do this; I can cycle to the hospital."

"No chance." Elisabeth piped up. "You look like you are going to pass out, so there is no way I am letting you ride to the hospital. Don't worry; we will be there in less than twenty minutes."

Once in Elisabeth's old Ford focus, Meg helped Annika – who was becoming increasing pale – buckle into the passenger seat. With a concerned look, the brunette ran her fingers across her new friend's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Annika nodded weakly. "Yes…I am just not good with blood."

"Then what do you do on your period?"

With a faint chuckle, Annika replied, "I pray that a demon will appear from my sacrificial blood and kick the shit out of Mother Nature."

"That sounds like a good plan." Looking over at her girlfriend who switched the engine on, Meg smiled, "Look after our little munchkin here. I don't want her first day to be a complete disaster."

"Don't worry she is in good hands."

"Tell that to the three points on your licence."

With a sarcastic laugh, Elisabeth rolled the window up and put the car into first before driving away. Leaving Meg stood in the car park, alone. "Well, what a fucked up day this has been."

_"So…" _Annika tried to look up at Elisabeth and her fingers tapped against the steering wheel. _"What brought you to Corona?"_

For reasons unknown to Annika, she did not feel shocked when the blonde spoke in Norwegian. Instead she turned her head back to the side window and replied. _"Mama and papa thought it would be good for me to go to University, and this was the closest place that does Norse Studies. You?"_

_"I found Arendelle boring, too small and – "_

_"Not warm enough summers?"_

_"Exactly. Wait, are you from Arendelle?"_

Annika nodded slowly, trying to avoid unnecessary movement of her head. _"Yes, but I moved when I was six."_

_"Do you miss it?"_

_"Not really, mama still told me stories from Arendelle, like the cursed Ice Queen." _Annika laughed lightly. _"I mean imagine how cool it would be to have ice powers…but then to kill your sister with them. It must have been horrible."_

If Annika had looked over to Elisabeth at that moment, she would have seen her knuckles turn white as her grip on the wheel increased. _"She did not kill her sister."_

_"What?"_ Elisabeth reduced her grip just before her redheaded friend – who slowly had colour returning to her cheeks – turned to her once again.

_"Her sister survived being turned to ice."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"I uh – it is just another version I have heard. I heard her sister sacrificed herself to save the Queen, but the love inside her heart thawed the frozen curse." _Elisabeth couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she saw just how interested Annika seemed with the story…or perhaps she should say memory.

_"Then what happened?"_

A blush came across the pale skin of Elisabeth. _"Oh the normal, they hugged, lived happily ever after and eventually declared their undying love for each other."_

_"Wow, what a sweet story." _The car became silent for a moment as the words processed in Annika's mind. _"Whoa, wait wait wait, undying love?"_

With a smirk, Elisabeth swung the car into a parking space and put the handbrake on. _"Oh look here, we have arrived at the hospital. I guess we will have to continue this conversation at a later date."_

Annika watched as Elisabeth threw her the keys and quickly rushed out of the car. _"Elisabeth!" _Dizzily tackling with her seatbelt, the redhead managed to free herself from the car and started to do a quick march to her friend. _"Elisabeth wait!"_

Annika huffed in frustration when her friend didn't slow down her pace. _"God, why does she always have to run away from me…" _The moment those words left her lips Annika stopped. She stood there, racking her brain, trying to think when Elisabeth had ever done this, for it was the first time they had ever met.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey munchkin over here!"

Annika looked around the cafeteria until she spotted Meg sat in the corner waving her arm frantically. She turned to Elisabeth who was stood a meter behind her. _"Go sit with Meg, I'll get us a couple of drinks."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm worried if you stay stood any longer you'll pass out again."_

_"I didn't pass out."_

_"Yeah you did." _Elisabeth flicked Annika's nose playfully and smiled. _"Now go sit."_

Annika sat herself opposite Meg, who had a smile on her face. "Nice shirt."

She looked down at the Strawberry Panic t-shirt that almost drowned her tiny frame. "Thank you…its Elisabeth's, she gave it to me since mine was, well you know – bloody and gross."

"It suits you munchkin, but your shirt suits you better."

Rolling her eyes, Annika pressed her back against the wall, while putting her feet up on the chair opposite. "Can you not call me that?"

Meg took a sip on her coffee before putting it down on the table, "What?"

"Munchkin."

"Yeah, sure thing." Meg's eyes wandered across the room for a moment before they brightened up. Annika assumed it was Elisabeth, until Meg called out. "Emmie!"

A tall, olive skinned woman with the blackest of hair and the deepest of eyes sauntered across the crowded cafeteria with a sandwich in hand. "How many times do I have to tell you Meg, don't call me that…" Her eyes made their way to Annika who was accidentally staring at the beauty before her. "Who's this?"

"This is Mini-A."

Annika rolled her eyes at her new nickname, and extended her hand out to the black-haired woman which she happily took. "Annika."

"Esmerelda." Using her hips to push Annika's feet out of the way, Esmerelda sat down. "So, what dirt does Meg have on you to make you hang out with her?"

Laughing, Annika playfully batted the air with her hand, "Oh, none…" Annika's laughter stopped when she felt Esmeralda's soft hair brush against her hand. "Oh my God…" Thrusting herself forward, to sit face-to-face with the emerald eyed girl, Annika's fingers started to play with Esmerelda's thick hair. "Your hair is so soft! How – how do you get it so soft?"

"She bathes in milk." Meg piped up.

"Milk?" Esmeralda questioned, "Last time you said it was the sperm of virgins."

"Milk, sperm, same difference."

With a thud two cups of chocolate milkshake were placed on the table. The three girls looked up to see Elisabeth with a slight disgusted smile, "That has thoroughly put me off my milkshake."

"Elisabeth!" Annika squealed slightly over enthusiastically. "We missed you." Elisabeth raised her eyebrow at the small girl; confused for a moment at how she could be so happy…could possibly be the painkillers the hospital gave her.

Scoffing Meg tried to give a convincing smile, "Of course we did…"

Elisabeth pushed Meg's head playfully, "You are such an arse at times."

"I know, but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"She might not… but I would." Esmeralda muttered.

Meg gave her taller friend a deep glare before turning her attentions to Annika, who by now was happily sipping on her chocolate milkshake. "So Mini-A, how was the hospital?" Annika's blue eyes turned dark and she looked over at Elisabeth who was glaring at her. Meg followed her gaze to her girlfriends attire, which she was sure earlier had been a pair of white dungarees but was now a Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I am guessing not well."

"No, not well at all." Elisabeth groaned. "Anna was told she needed five stitches, so of course she started to get antsy. First stitch was no problem, second she started to go pale, third dizzy, and on the fourth she threw up over me, fifth she passed out…"

Everyone stared at Elisabeth for a moment before Annika spoke. "It's Annika…"

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Anna…I'm not called Anna, its Annika."

A deep blush started to develop across Elisabeth's porcelain-like cheeks and panic started to set in. Pushing herself away from the table, the blonde stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

In one swift movement Elisabeth had ran from the table and left the cafeteria. Annika stood up; trying to climb over the table, but Esmerelda stopped her from going any further and shook her head. Meg stood from her own seat and ran after her girlfriend. "Elisabeth, wait!"

Elisabeth slammed her shoulder against a wall as she turned a corner, her head pounding and tears streaming down her cheeks. _"Elsa!"_

She crashed her back against the wall, allowing her body to drop to the floor. _"Elsa! Wait, please!"_

Pushing her hands against her ears, Elisabeth started to shake uncontrollably as the voice in her head continued. The voice of Anna, the woman she loved in a dream, yet the voice of Annika, a woman she just met today. She couldn't understand why such things were happening, why she struggled with these 'dreams' to only be faced with the woman in them. Her sister, her friend, her lover. _"Elsa, stop!"_

Only when she thrust the back of her head against the cold, plastered wall did she hear a different voice. "Elisabeth?" Megs warm arms wrapped around her girlfriend as she pulled her into a tight hug. The moment her face touched Meg's shoulder, Elisabeth broke down into further tears, her fingers scratching at her back. "Shh Elisabeth, you are okay now. Just breath, you're safe, I'm here."

"The – the voices, the dreams, they – they are getting – worse." With each word leaving Elisabeth's now swollen lips, Meg held her tighter, rocked her slower, all in the attempt to calm her lover. "I can't stop – I can't."

"Shh, I know, just keep breathing. You're okay."

"I love you Meg, I love you."

"I love you too."

Pulling herself from the embrace of Meg, the blonde used her arm to wipe all tears, mascara and saliva from her face. "Annika she – she, she looks like Anna."

"The girl in your dream?" Elisabeth nodded, "Elisabeth, it is just a dream. It can't hurt you, can't haunt you. Plus you said she thawed…"

"I know I said that, but what hurts me is what I did to her. I can hear her pleas, her cries, her pain…"

"Elisabeth…"

"And how can you explain Annika being in them? She IS Anna."

"You've seen her before, maybe?" Elisabeth shrugged, she knew it wasn't the case as Annika had only just move to Corona and if they ever met when in Arendelle they would have been too young to remember. She just needed to forget about it, and she has wanted to for the last several years. "Come on, let's get you sorted. Mascara down your cheeks is not a good look."

Elisabeth laughed slightly, causing Meg to smile. "That's what I like to see, my baby smiling."

Annika pushed herself against the wall, her hands over her chest and tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard, Elisabeth was having the same, or at least similar dreams as her. Yes Annika could never see anything, but she could hear the voice of a pained woman…who sounded just like Elisabeth. She called her Anna, which she had been called in her dreams.

Once she knew Meg and Elisabeth had left, Annika quickly rushed out of the building to her bicycle. She wanted to go home, she needed to go home. Her eyes looked down at her borrowed lesbian shirt and her bandaged elbow, and she felt her stomach churn. _"Oh, mama is going to kill me…"_

* * *

><p><p>

_"Annika Mari Andersen, what in the nine worlds has happened to you?"_

Annika looked down at her clothing then back up to her mother before biting her lip, _"I am not quite sure how to explain this."_

Idunn took a few steps forward, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. She was not happy and Annika could sense it. _"I swear, if you tell me you've been in a fight I will kill you."_

_"No no no, it wasn't a fight – as such – "_

_"Annika…"_

_"I – no, I just ran someone over with my bicycle, well nearly, I fell on them and cut my elbow open." _Lifting her injured arm up, she showed her bandage to her mother who looked less than impressed. _"No biggie just needed some stiches. Look, it's fine, I'm alive and so is Elisabeth."_

_"Elisabeth?"_

_"My friend who I ran over…"_

Idunn stared at her daughter for a moment before taking a step forward, adjusting Annika's head scarf. _"A friend? You made a friend?"_

_"Well two…three if you include Esmerelda."_

_"And they aren't bad news?"_

_"Nope, they are all nice and funny. Meg and Elisabeth even helped me with my elbow."_

Without warning, Idunn pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. No words passed her lips, but the redhead knew exactly what her mother was saying and this made Annika happy. For once her mother was happy with something that she had done. _"Now Annika, go have a bath and get changed, I want you to help me with dinner."_

_"Sure mama."_

As Annika settled in the warm, soap filled bath – making sure her elbow did not touch the water – she took in a deep breath. Despite that day being possibly the oddest days she had ever had, it was also the happiest one of her life.

Closing her eyes, she tried to settle down and relax, however one thing kept playing on her mind, Elisabeth and the Anna incident. She could not understand what was happening, and this is where I help.

Annika's eyes slowly started to close as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Now, let's show her what she's been missing, shall we?

* * *

><p><em>"Elsa." <em>No, get away from her! Don't you touch my sister! _"No!" _Argh!Cold, so cold. Pain…so dark_._

_"Anna! Oh Anna…no…no, please no." _Don't cry, please. I am sorry, I had to save you. I love you, I love you. Oh so cold. Argh.

Help me….

_"Anna?" _Warmth? What is happening? _"Wh – Anna?"_

_"Oh, Elsa." _Wait, no that is Elisabeth. What is happening?

_"You sacrificed yourself for me?"_

Of course I did, I love you. _"I love you."_

I love you…

I fucking love you.

With a sudden jolt Annika sat awake, her body still soaking in now cold and bubble-less water. Lifting her hands from the waters depth, she stared at her pruned fingers while thinking about the extension to her dream. Was it a coincidence that Elisabeth appeared in her dream? Well, if that was the case how would you explain her voice being there since she was a child? _"I need to talk to Elisabeth."_

* * *

><p><em>"Elisabeth!" <em>Throwing herself on the bannister of the Universities front step, Annika slid down the eight steps with little effort before she landed in front of Elisabeth.

_"Uh – morning Annika." _She spent her time pronouncing Annika in fear of slipping up once again. Her eyes, without thinking, looked down at what her smaller friend was wearing. Tweed shorts, braces once again, a white t-shirt and a neck scarf, but what really killed her was seeing two plaits falling over her shoulders. _"You – you look nice."_

Annika looked down at herself before giggling and looking back to her blonde friend, who was wearing a simple pair of jeans and an oversized sheer shirt. _"So do you…"_ Her eyes quickly darted back up to Elisabeth's eyes, which didn't stop a blush from developing as her eyes were the prettiest part of her. _"Anyway, I uh – I wanted."_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Excuse me?"_

Taking in a deep breath Elisabeth ran her fingers through her pixie cut. _"I am sorry about calling you uh – Anna, and running away. I shouldn't have done that."_

_"Hey, Elisabeth don't apologise, I understand. I just – that is actually what I needed to talk to you about."_

Moving her hands up to her arms, Elisabeth gave herself a strong embrace. _"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I have also drea – "_

"Hey Mini-A." Annika bit her lip when she saw Meg wrap her arm around the waist of Elisabeth. She felt a slight tinge of jealously and also annoyance for being interrupted.

"Meg, you interrupted Annika."

"Oh, shit, sorry, go on."

Annika shrugged her satchel on her shoulder before taking a step back, "Nah, it's alright. I've got to go to class anyway. I'll see you at lunch?"

Elisabeth smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"I'll get you a hot chocolate, bitter yeah?"

"Yeah…thanks."

When Annika eventually skipped away Meg looked at Elisabeth with confusion. "How does she know you like bitter hot chocolate?"

"I don't know." The fact is Elisabeth did know how, she just chose to ignore the reason. For the thought of her dreams being more than just dreams terrified her.

* * *

><p>Annika's lesson was more than boring; she didn't truly believe it was possible to die from boredom until her tutor started to read – in a monotone voice – extracts from the Poetic Edda. He was so boring, Annika couldn't even remember his name, it was Mr something-or-other.<p>

Instead she spent over an hour drawing the same snowflake in her notebook over and over again, that was until a certain sentence caught her attention: "In the Poetic Edda, reincarnation is believed to have been mentioned – "

_"Reincarnation?" _As Annika thought more about it, the more everything made sense. _"… fuck, reincarnation!"_

Once her lesson was over she rushed to the cafeteria, grabbed two hot chocolates – one bitter, one milk – a overly strong coffee and a bottle of water. She found a table in the corner of the room and pulled out her laptop, surfing the internet for as much information on reincarnation and trying to link this woman Elsa with Anna and ice powers.

Then it came up 'Ice Queen Elsa of Arendelle' and her stomach dropped. She never expected the Elsa in her dream to be the Queen her mother so often told her tales about. And there were the drawings and paintings of Queen Elsa, wearing her light blue dress of ice and on to her right was always Anna, her sister. Annika took in a deep breath when she saw those teal eyes, that red hair tied in two plaits and those freckles covering her nose.

Annika ran her fingers through her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear before exhaling loudly. "Oh you look happy."

With a jolt of surprise Annika looked up at Meg and Esmerelda who were smiling with slight concern. "Yeah, just a bit stressed out with this assignment."

"What do you have to do?" Asked Meg who was blowing on her coffee.

"Uh – Just write an essay about reincarnation…" Annika closed her laptop lid, letting out another sigh in the hope that Meg and Esmerelda will not realise her lie.

"Reincarnation?" Elisabeth, who came a few moments after the other two sat down next to Meg giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, what do you think about it?"

"I suggest you ask for a different topic to write about."

"Why?"

Elisabeth looked down; pressing her fingers against her mug of hot chocolate to the point everyone was scared it would crack. "Just trust me, just ask for something else."

"Are you seriously telling me what I can't do on my course?" Annika was annoyed, but tried her hardest to keep her voice down, Elisabeth on the other hand did not. Instead chosing to change language.

Rubbing her hands against the mug, the blonde took in a deep breath, her eyes partially focused on the redhead in front of her. _"Enough, you'll not write this essay."_

This lie was getting out of control, but she needed to know why Elisabeth would not allow her to write this supposed essay. Putting her hands on the table, Annika leant forward, her eyes almost hurt. _"Wait, what?"_

The moment those words left Annika's lips, Elisabeth felt a pain run through her chest. She knew what she was to say next, but she couldn't stop herself. _"Can I talk to you, alone?"_

_"No…" _Annika looked over at her friends who seemed confused by the sudden language change. "Whatever you have to say about this, you can say in front of us all." By now most of the cafeteria was watching this argument unfold, but Annika did not care.

Removing herself from her seat, Elisabeth stood up, straightening her back. "Very well, you asked for my opinion and I say to give up this idea. Now excuse me."

As Elisabeth stood, Meg followed, "Elisabeth…"

"No, please Meg, don't."

Elisabeth took a step away, waiting for it to happen. _"Wait, Elisabeth, no!" _Her spine became rigid as she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to think of a way to control the situation, but she could not think of one. All she knew was she could control herself but better than she had done in the past.

_"Let go of my wrist."_

She had expected some more resistance, but the moment Annika saw the panic in her friend's eyes and felt a burn go through her chest she knew it was the right thing to do. Letting her hand drop to her side, she looked away. _"I am sorry."_

Annika watched as her friend left the cafeteria left and Meg followed. Dropping her body against the table, she took in a deep sigh. "What the hell was all that about?"

Looking over at Esmerelda who had a shock and confused look on her face, Annika laughed while staring at the hand that took hold of Elisabeth, "Trust me Esmerelda, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Really?"

"To be honest I doubt I even believe myself."

Crossing her arms the black haired girl smiled, "Try me."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. This is some mega fucked up stuff." Picking up her laptop she opened it, showing her friend the page about Ice Queen Elsa and her sister Anna.

"I don't see what I am looking at, apart from a legend about incestuous royal sisters." Annika said nothing, just pointed at the portrait of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Esmerelda looked at them with a furrowed brow before looking back to Anna and back to the screen. "What? I don't – so what, you and Elsa are related to royalty?"

Opening her palm to Esmerelda, Annika shook her head. "Not quite, we have been reincarnated." And there it was, a small film of frost across her palm that had yet to melt.

"Shit…"

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Annika rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at Esmerelda, "What do you mean?"

Esmerelda took hold of Annika's hands, a smile on her face. "Do you love her?"

"I – " Annika had not thought about it, how could she love someone who she had known for less than two days? Yet she felt as if she had known her for her whole life. Allowing the corners of her mouth curling, the redhead nodded, "I do…"

"Then don't give a shit about Meg and find your Queen." With little effort, Esmerelda pushed her friend off the table and nodded, "Go get her, Princess."

* * *

><p><p>

"Elisabeth, Elisabeth!" Meg lunged to her girlfriend, grabbing her wrist only to have to forced away. "Jesus Christ Elisabeth, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She didn't stop walking, "It is none of your business."

"Uh, actually it is. You just blew up in front of me and almost made our friend cry." Meg was given a simple shrug as a reply. "Fuck sake." Using all her effort Meg grabbed Elisabeth's arm, stopping her dead. "Elisabeth stop!"

Meg was met with a stare that could cause a panic attack to someone who wasn't used to Elisabeth's tantrums. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"It's to do with the dreams, isn't it?" Two blue eyes dropped their gazes and became sad. "I fucking knew it. Elisabeth, they are just dreams they can't – "

"You don't understand!" Meg winced as Elisabeth raised her voice and pushed her girlfriend's hands away. "You could never understand!"

"Then tell me, allow me to understand. Please Elisabeth!"

Elisabeth was prepared to have the largest shouting match ever seen in those halls until she saw a familiar red streak in the corner of her eye. "Elisabeth…"

Biting her lip, Elisabeth pushed past Meg, _"Goodbye, Annika."_

_"Elisabeth wait."_ Annika called out, taking a step as her friend gets further away.

Stopping for a moment, the blonde turned to her friend with a sigh, _"Annika, you need to understand, I am just trying to protect you."_

_"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid."_ Annika follows as Elisabeth continues to try and flee. _"Please don't shut me out again…"_

Elisabeth's heart started to ache, she had to do this once before and did not want to deal with it a second time. _"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Because for the first time in forever I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand…" _Elisabeth tried to push the pained voice of her friend from her mind. _"Elsa!"_

Elisabeth stopped, that voice was not in her head. She turned slowly to see the redhead, the woman she had always loved run closer. _"Elsa, please. You don't have to live in fear…" _She took her hand and placed it on the chest of Elisabeth who was now sobbing uncontrollably. _"Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

_"Anna?"_

She was met with a happy smile. _"That's right, it's me Elsa. I am sorry it took so long to find you."_

Taking a shaking hand, Elisabeth…no Elsa, ran her fingers across the freckles of Anna, counting each one as she went along. _"No, no Anna. I am sorry I shut you out again. I guess I will never learn."_

_"Well as long as you are with me that is all that matters."_

Without thought of those around them, the girls took hold of each other's neck and cheeks, pulling themselves into a deep kiss. The kiss was just as how they remembered the first time, just as meaningful, filled with the same amount of love.

Even Meg, who watched on with tears down her eyes could see just how meaningful this embrace was for the two women. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Meg jumped when she felt the hand of Esmerelda grace her shoulder. "No, it was a memory. They are soul-mates in the truest sense."

The two friends watched as he kiss continued and a small film of ice developed along the tiled floor of the hall. With each movement of their lips the ice crept further until it reached the walls, turning itself into intricate arches, flowers and decorations through the University's halls.

They were finally free once again, and I fate can now take my bow.

Goodnight and sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it was just a quick one-shot, any thoughts?<strong>


	2. Love is my home

**Requested by my friend, she REALLY wanted to see another story narrated by fate.**

* * *

><p>For years I have watched these two, I watched them grow, laugh, cry, fall in and out of love with the wrong people. Yet despite their fate being entwined things never quite went to plan, they had always been so close yet so far. Anna, a girl who had a poor yet loving upbringing lived across the road from Elsa, the girl who had everything she wanted yet not what she needed. Many times they passed in the streets, never acknowledging each other with anything more than an avoidance of eye contact.<p>

I had always been one to believe that without my help they would be together as planned, yet the moment Elsa – at the age of twenty one – was disowned by her family for her apparent sins, and was left out in the cold streets of Arendelle; I knew I would need to intervene for they were drifting further apart.

Anna herself had always been one to help others without a second thought, whether is be with a comforting shoulder to cry on or a listening ear; she had always been there with a smile on her face. Yet she had not once considered helping the homeless population of Arendelle until a certain scream caught her attention.

Skateboarding down the street with great haste, following the screams Anna was met with a dark alley and a man the size of gorilla and facial hair to match, pushing Elsa up against the coarse brick wall. Elsa – who by then had been homeless for just under a year – tried to push the man from her neck, using her uncut nails as a weapon, but it was no use.

Anna stood for a moment, not fully sure what to do until she saw the man's free hand reach for the zip of his piss stained jeans. Feeling disgust in the pit of her stomach, the redhead took hold of her skateboard and screamed while swinging the wooden plank. "Oi fucker, get off her!"

A dull thunk filled that alley and a painful vibration ran through Anna's toned arms as wood collided with the thick skull. Anna held back a sharp breath of pain as Elsa stood in shock, her arms wrapped around her body. Eventually when the large man hit the floor – blood pouring from his nose and his mind temporarily asleep – did Anna finally speak, "Are you okay?" Anna approached the frightened woman as if she was a skittish deer, taking one delicate step at a time.

"I – yes…thank you." Her voice was shaken and her eyes were close to spilling over with tears.

Extending her hand out, Anna looked up to the taller woman with gentle eyes before placing a caring hand on her hunched shoulders. "Do you have somewhere to sleep?" Elsa shook her head, not quite able to bring herself to look up at Anna. "Would you like to come home with me? I can give you a shower, food –" Anna's gaze dropped to the tattered and soiled sleeping bag which was now pinned by the unconscious assailant. "– even a comfortable bed."

Elsa said nothing for a moment, just kept her eyes fixed on the floor until I gave her the need to look at her saviour. The moment the blonde saw those deep teal eyes she felt her heart warm and her head swim. "Do – Do I know you?"

Anna raised her eyebrow trying to place where she could have possibly met Elsa, yet she came up with nothing. Not surprising really, they never truly paid enough attention to each other to remember. "I don't think so…" With a smile coming across her face, Anna gave her new friends shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm Anna."

"Elsa…"

"It is nice to meet you. Now, come on let's go before this bastard wakes up."

* * *

><p>Anna's studio apartment was small and basically furnished with mind-numbing magnolia walls covered in various movie posters, however it had everything she ever needed including an impressively powerful shower, which Elsa was bound to enjoy. Placing Elsa's bag on the floor, Anna started to rummage through her curtain covered wardrobe - which awkwardly blocked the door - while the blonde shuffled nervously behind her.<p>

Pulling out a pair of purple spotted pyjama bottoms and an oversized yellow jumper, the redhead passed them to her friend. "These should fit you. Take as long as you want in the shower, I have spare razors, toothbrushes and you know...lady things in the locker next to the toilet…you know if you need them."

Elsa glanced at the door of the bathroom to her left – which had an amusing doodle of a shark in a bath pinned to the door – before returning her looks back to the redhead. "Thank you Anna."

With a deep blush appearing on her freckled cheeks, Anna shrugged. "No worries, you just relax. Is it alright if I grab your stuff and put it in the washing machine?"

"That won't be a problem. Just don't think badly of me at how filthy some articles are…" Taking a step towards the bathroom Elsa stopped to thank Anna once again.

"Oh stop thanking me and get yourself in that shower, you look like you need it...not that you stink or anything - I just - uh...or just get in there!"

As the door shut with a loud click Anna stood there for a moment, just staring. She was not sure what it was about Elsa that made her feel so happy and insanely nervous. That feeling is not all my doing, but I did encourage it along a little.

* * *

><p>Pressing her forehead against the cold, pink tiles of the shower, Elsa took a deep breath as the almost scolding water shot against her skin like a thousand tiny needles. She found it so painful yet she needed to feel clean, she needed to remove all negative feelings and memories and for her, showering was the only way.<p>

Taking handfuls of Anna's sensitive skin body wash, she slowly lathered it across her ever thinning frame. Elsa used to be so healthy, with curves, glowing skin and platinum blonde hair, but since the moment she was expelled from her family she lost more weight than is healthy, her skin became dry and her hair became devoid of all colour. She was half the woman she used to be, and it killed her. Taking her nails Elsa proceeded to scratch away at her skin, leaving painful, red marks across her pale flesh. But no matter how hard she scratched and scrubbed she couldn't remove the feeling of worthlessness within her.

"Elsa?" Elsa's head quickly darted to the closed door as she heard the rapping of knuckles against the wood. "Just to let you know that I've put your clothes to wash and I've just checked my fridge and I have like no food – " Anna let out a slight embarrassed laugh, " – so is takeaway alright with you? We can have whatever you want, pizza, Chinese, pizza and Chinese…"

Turning off the water, Elsa let out the smallest of chuckles which Anna only just managed to hear. "Pizza will be fine, thank you."

"Any particular toppings you fancy?"

Wringing out her hair, Elsa shrugged until she realised Anna was unable to see her. "I don't mind, pick whatever you want."

With a happy smile, the redhead turned from the door while muttering to herself, "BBQ pizza it is then."

Elsa stood in the shower for a few more moments, watching as the remaining drops of water left the hose and echoed as they hit the tray below. Taking a step out into the cold bathroom, she took a sharp intake of breath as she wrapped a green towel around her. The bathroom was not particularly small, but to Elsa it felt almost claustrophobic. For a year she spent sleeping on the streets, and despite it being hard she had freedom – as such. Pressing her fingers against the porcelain sink, she wondered, could she live this type of life once again? With a warm bed, responsibilities, and four walls always around her? Despite how much she hated the person she had become over the year…Elsa doubted it.

But as she stepped out of the bathroom, and glanced across to Anna who was sat cross-legged on the bed with hairdryer in one hand and brush in the other, Elsa knew if she had a friend, perhaps going back to her old life wouldn't be too difficult. "The pizza place is busy so they will be like an hour, so I was thinking while we wait I can do your hair…you know, if that's alright with you."

No words left Elsa's mouth; instead she sat in front of Anna waiting for her to take charge. As Anna ran the brush through Elsa's wet hair and turned on the hairdryer, the blonde let out a happy sigh. She was not sure why, but she felt comfortable here, almost safe.

For a while the women sat in silence, the only sound heard was that of rushing hot air, however Elsa was aware that Anna was becoming distracted. "Anna." Nothing happened; Anna continued to use the dryer on one spot, almost burning her scalp. "Anna." Still no answer. "ANNA!"

With a sudden jolt Anna turned off the hairdryer and watched as Elsa turned around, her hair resembling a wad of cotton wool covering her eyes and cheeks. "Oh my God, Elsa, I am so sorry." Taking the hairbrush, Anna did her hardest to brush back the near-white mane of hair.

Wincing as each knot was forced out, Elsa questioned the redhead. "What happened?"

"I uh – " Teal eyes lowered as a blush developed on Anna's cheeks. "I was just admiring…it doesn't matter."

"Admiring what?"

Anna's heart almost burst from its cage when she looked up, only to have her eyes meet with Elsa's ice blue gems. Letting go of the hairbrush, Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair unable to take her eyes away. Both women were now aware just how close their faces were to each other, yet they felt compelled to learn closer. As their eyes closed Anna let out one simple word, "You."

I am sure you have heard about it before, the feeling you get when your lips touch the ones of the person you love. Fireworks burst behind your eyes, your head swims, your stomach flips, however that is exactly the feeling both Elsa and Anna felt within their bodies. Their touch felt right, as if they were meant to do this. And they were.

Personally I would like to think I have control over a lot of factors in life; however there is one factor I cannot control: the awful timing of pizza deliveries. The sound of the doorbell ripped through the girls like a bullet grazing their skin, a mild pain and annoyance but enough to bring them back to reality. Letting out a frustrated and almost animalistic grunt, Anna pulled herself from Elsa and launched herself from the bed, muttering many profanities under her breath.

Elsa watched with slight amusement as Anna stomped her way across the floor like a toddler, only to greet the delivery-woman with a polite smile and accepting the pizza. Closing the door with her foot, Anna padded over with a smile from ear to ear. "You seem happy." Elsa commented, bringing her feet up onto the bed.

"I am." Sitting herself down, Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's lips before pulling back quickly. "Is this okay? I don't – you know, want to make you think I only invited you over so I could well – uh – sleep with you."

"Its fine Anna, don't worry. Now, shall we eat? I am starving."

"Right, yes, good plan."

The rest of the evening was filled with food, laughter and the occasional kiss. Both Anna and Elsa seemed truly happy; settling herself up against the headboard with duvet over knees, Anna switched on the TV that was mounted on a nearby wall. "So choose, Mulan or Die Hard…"

Raising her eyebrow at her friend, Elsa let out a slight chuckle. "Did you honestly just ask me to pick between Disney and Die Hard?"

Turning back to the television, Anna lifted up the remote. "You are right, who on earth would want to watch Disney? Die Hard it is."

"Noooo!" Leaping forward Elsa tried to take hold of the remote. "I want Disney!"

The two girls wrestled for the remote while shouting the same words over and over. "Die Hard!"

"Disney!"

"Die Hard!"

"Disn – " Sitting herself up Elsa stares intensely at a photo pinned on Anna's fridge. Removing herself from the bed, the blonde stumbles forward while Anna stares with a concerned look on her face.

"Elsa?" Taking the photograph from the Hello Kitty fridge magnet, tears start to well up in her eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

She stared for a moment, no words leaving her lips only her fingers tracing the outline of her parents. Turning around, Elsa held up the photograph, "Why do you have a photo of my parents?" Taking a step forward, Elsa pointed at a shorter woman with unruly hair. "And who is this woman?"

"That's my mum…and – wait, those are your parents?" Crawling off the bed, Anna met Elsa halfway, "Wait – oh my God, you lived across the road from me! You are Elsa – _that_ Elsa – Elsa from number fifteen." Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm Anna Bjorgman from number twelve!"

Pushing her hand up against the wall, Elsa exhaled, for a moment both she and Anna thought she was close to fainting. "We – we walked past each other practically every day for years, didn't we? No wonder I thought you were familiar."

Elsa glanced up when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. "I feel awful that I did not realise it was you."

"Don't worry Anna, it's not like we ever spoke. Hell, we barely even looked at each other." Leaning down, Elsa placed a loving kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. "At least we are here now, together."

"So…time to watch Die Hard?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>Their evening ended on a high, they watched Die Hard first, then Mulan before falling asleep in each other's arms, it was a perfect night, however there was one thing I did not expect. It must have been around four in the morning, just before the sun was to rise did Elsa wake up. For a few moments she watched as Anna happily slept before slinking from under the covers. Picking up the clothes that Anna had so kindly washed, dried and folded, the blonde pushed them in the depths of her old backpack before putting on some fresh clothing.<p>

And with one last look towards Anna, she had left. I tried with all my might to stop Elsa from leaving, however as I have said before my power does have its limits, I was powerless to stop her.

Naturally, when Anna awoke four hours later in an empty bed she was distraught – even if she did hide her pain behind a smile. For a good half an hour she searched high and low of her home, in the faint hope Elsa left behind a note, but there was nothing. No note, no goodbye, nothing, and that hurt Anna more than she had expected.

It took the poor redhead four hours to force herself out the door and head to work because, she was in no mood to spend eight hours selling peanuts and alcohol to people who are nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Pushing her elbows up from the bar, Anna raised her glances to a tall woman with bright red, unkempt hair and a strong Scottish accent. Holding up a small poster, the woman smiled. "Can I put this up in yer window?"<p>

Taking the poster from her hand, Anna gave it a small look through before a smile came across her face. "You want volunteers for a homeless shelter?"

"Aye."

Feeling a sudden burst of hope in her heart Anna gave the woman the brightest smile so could while slamming the poster on the bar top. "I volunteer…"

The Scottish girl blinked a few times in confusion and shock. "As in yer volunteer as tribute? 'Cause I am pretty sure this isn't the Hunger Games."

Accidentally snorting Anna shook her head. "No, not that type of volunteer, but I'll volunteer for the shelter. I can do like, I dunno, five hours a week, is that alright?"

With a delighted smile the woman nodded, her curled hair bobbing with each movement. "That'll be great, thanks." Leaning forward she pointed her finger to the bottom of the poster. "Here's the address, come whenever yer can. Any help is appreciated."

"Cheers." Suddenly snapping out of her happy smile Anna extended her hand to the woman. "I'm Anna by the way."

"Merida… Well I gotta go." Lifting a pile of posters she gave Anna an unenthusiastic smile, "Got lots more posters to put in windows. I'll see yer later."

"Sure…" When the door of the empty bar closed Anna couldn't hold back anymore, bringing her fists up to her chest she let out a small squeal, she knew by going to the homeless shelter she would almost definitely see Elsa.

Yet it was not to be, at this point no matter how hard I tried, how much effort I had put into bringing Elsa and Anna's fates together nothing came of it. Anna spent her days buried in a lethal mixture of depression and hope. She cut down her hours at work and increased her hours as a volunteer in the hope she would see her friend once again. When Elsa did not turn up at the shelter she would roam the streets and parks, hoping to find her, to bring her home. Despite how much Anna grew to love the homeless population of Arendelle, and wanted nothing more than to help, it killed her not knowing if her blonde friend was safe and well.

"So yer telling me, yer doing this just so to talk to some lass that yer saved from a potential rapist then kissed?"

Throwing on her oversized, plaid jacket Anna nodded. "Basically, but I've had no luck." Pushing the back door of the shelter with her backside, Anna looked at her curly haired friend. "Don't get me wrong, I like helping out and all but…"

"Yer just want to see her?"

"Yeah."

Walking down the dark, snow filled streets the Scottish girl put her arm around Anna's shoulder. "Well I think we need to do something to put yer mind off this, even if it's for a little while. Yer fancy coming to my house? It just around the corner and I got a games room."

"Games room? Are you serious?"

"Aye…" With a smile she took a few steps away from Anna. "Got Jenga and everything."

"Jenga?" Furrowing her brow and throwing her arms up in the air Anna shouted at the top of her voice. "I thought you meant like a fucking Xbox! God Merida!" Taking hold of Merida's hand, Anna pulled her down the street making footsteps as they walked.

"Whoa, slow down. Where we going?"

"My house, so we can play real games, not that Jenga rubbish."

"Hey, don't dis Jenga!"

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks into years, until eventually five months had passed without a single sign of Elsa. It was at that point, when Anna was feeling at her worst did something remarkable happen. Something I had not had a hand in, nor did I see coming. There was a knock at her studio door.<p>

Looking away from the TV, Merida gave her friend a puzzled look. "It's ten in the evening, who the hell wants to speak to yer now?"

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the redhead slid on her Pikachu slippers before shuffling her way across the laminate flooring to the door. "Probably my landlord, he is a right pain." Without a thought of checking through the peep-hole, she swung the door open ready to have an argument with the person on the other side.

And there she was, Elsa. Her body was clothed in a simple but clean pair of jeans and white, thick jumper. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were bright, her skin clear. She looked healthy, happy. "El – Elsa?" Anna stood in shook, unsure what to say. "Wh – what are you doing here? I thought…"

"That I never wanted to see you again?" Anna nodded. "I didn't, not until I became a woman I would be proud to show you."

Raising her eyebrow Anna mumbled, "I – I don't understand."

Taking a step forward Elsa placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder, just like Anna had done many months before. "I didn't want to be a homeless girl who needed rescuing, I wanted to rescue myself."

"What happened?"

With a loving smile Elsa continued. "I found myself a job in a small shop and was able to save enough money to rent a room in a shared house." For a moment Elsa looked away from Anna to see a redhead sat on the edge of Anna's bed with a bemused smile on her face. "Anna, who's this?"

Turning back to Merida, Anna started to laugh nervously. "Oh God, I forgot you were there. Elsa this is Merida, she volunteers at the homeless shelter with me." Noticing Elsa's raised eyebrow Anna started to stumble over her words. "No no no, she is just a friend. We haven't like, you know slept together – I mean we have slept together when she like stayed over, but not like slept slept, just – you know, slept…"

With a hearty chuckle Merida picks up her coat, slips on her shoes and shuffles past the two women. "What she means to say is we haven't fucked. Now I'm gonna leave yer be, yer lasses have a nice night."

Once the Scot had left, Elsa lifted her hand to brush her fingers across Anna's freckled cheeks and smiled once again. "Well since we are alone I have something to ask you."

Anna eyes widened as she looked towards Elsa's ice blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Would you like pizza or Chinese?"

Laughing slightly Anna stuck out her tongue, "What about pizza and Chinese?"

Bending down a few inches, Elsa leant closer. "That sounds like a good idea to me." And with that their lips locked once more, only this time neither would leave for this love was their home.


End file.
